Lost The Important Thing
by Miwa Lucifer
Summary: Hanya sesuatu yang tidak sengaja aku hilangkan. Dan aku, tidak bisa mengingat maupun menemukannya lagi.


**Disclaimer © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning:**

**Sebagai fiksi terakhir sebelum Hiatus. Cuma kesialan yang author alami tadi pas sekolah. Typo, gaje, aneh.. Au, apa lagi, ya? -_-**

**Pairing: KuroPika.**

**Lost the Important Thing »**

**Chapter 01 **— **Kebetulan?**

**-oOo-**

Mungkin kalian akan anggap aku ceroboh karen lupa menaruhnya didalam tas. Ketika selesai upacara, buku itu hilang! Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa pada ibu nanti. Yang jelas, aku pasti akan dihukum berat karena itu.

"Memang tadi kau taroh mana, Kurapika?"

"Sini! Disebelah sini, Shizuku!" Aku menunjuk meja tempat aku belajar. "Aku tidak memindahkannya! Aku bersumpah!"

"Kau mungkin lupa, coba kau cek ditasmu. Siapa tahu kau lupa meletakannya ditasmu."

"Sudah, Shizuku. Sebelum aku bertanya padamu, aku sudah memeriksa semua tas dikelas ini. Dan hasilnya, nihil. Mana anak laki nya belum beli buku, 'kan?"

"Iya, sih. Aku tanya Shalnark, dia tidak tahu. Kau sudah tanya kesemua anak laki dikelas ini?"

"Be-belum, sih."

"Nahkan.. Coba kau tanya. Memang, siapa saja yang belum kau tanya?"

"Cuma tinggal Leorio doang, sih.."

"Ya sudah, kau tanya Leorio dulu,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau bertanya padanya!"

"Kenapa? Siapa tahu, kan dia tahu siapa yang mengambil buku matematika-mu."

"A-aku tidak mau!"

"Terserah. Habis ini, kan pelajarannya Wing-sensei."

"Ka-kau benar."

Diselama pelajaran berlangsung, aku hanya diam tak berbicara. Aku hanya bicara, bila itu memang penting. Ketika Wing-sensei menghampiriku, Shizuku menusuk-nusuk punggungku dengan pulpen.

"Sstt.. Kurapika, Wing-sensei ada disebelahmu~" kata Shizuku berbisik kearahku. Aku mendengarnya, namun aku mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Bel istirahat. Ketika bel itu berbunyi, aku segera berdiri dan keluar kelas sambil memakan bento yang dibawa dari rumah dan menuju atap. Ketika aku sampai diatap, aku memandang langit yang luas dan biru itu. Mata cokelatku, mengedar keseluruh langit. Sampai aku bertemu mata _obsidian _seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona?" tanya orang itu sambil menatap telak kearah mataku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, lalu aku tersadar. "A-apa? Si-siapa, kau?"

"Namaku Kuroro. Namamu?"

"Kurapika. Salam kenal. Kau kelas.."

"3-C."

"Oh, kau senior ku, rupanya.."

"Kurapika, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroro sambil duduk disebelahku. "Boleh aku ikut makan bersamamu?"

"Te-tentu, senpai."

"Biasa saja. Panggil saja namaku. Aku tidak suka dipanggil 'senpai'. Karena sejujurnya, aku belum terlalu senior disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku baru pindah ke SMU ini, tadi pagi."

"Begitu? Apa sen— Apa kau sudah mendapat teman?"

"Hm.. Rasanya aku susah beradaptasi dengan mereka karena aku bukan type orang yang suka bergaul."

"Kau sehati denganku. Aku juga bukan type orang yang suka bergaul. Oh, ayo kita makan bekal kita! Kau bawa apa, Kuroro?"

"Aku? Aku hanya bawa nasi dan telur dadar. Karena aku kesiangan dan tak sempat memasak. Kalau kau, Kurapika?"

"Oh, begitu. Ah? Aku, ini.." aku membuka tutup bekalku dan menunjukkannya kepada Kuroro.

"Enak.."

"Enak? Kau mau?"

"A.. Tidak, tida—"

Aku menyuapkan udang goreng tepung kemulutnya. Dan menarik sumpit milikku, tentunya. Lalu aku melihat raut wajahnya.

"Te..rimakasih." ia berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan yang tedengar sangat lucu. Lalu aku memakan bekalku.

Aku sempat berhenti dan kaget. _Bukankah, sumpit ini bekas mulut.._ Aku mengadahkan pandanganku dari bekal ke Kuroro. _..Kuroro.. Oh! Berarti ini.._ Aku langsung merasa wajahku memanas seketika.

"Kau kenapa, Kurapika? Wajahmu merah. Kau panas?" ia bertanya dengan lemah lembutnya. Seperti ibu dan anak. Lalu menyentuh jidatku dengan punggung tangannya. Aku makin memanas tak karuan. Lalu aku kelagapan seperti ikan di darat.

Aku menutup bekalku dan berniat meninggalkannya. Tapi, belum sempat aku berdiri, ia sudah berdiri didepanku dan tersenyum manis. "Kau belum mencoba bekalku, Kurapika."

"Tidak usah, Kuroro. Terima kasih." aku menolaknya dengan lembut. Namun ketika melihat perubahan wajahnya, aku tidak tega. "Hm.. Mungkin boleh sedikit,"

Dan, wajahnya berubah ceria lagi. "Sungguh?"

Aku menggangguk. "Iya. Sedik—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikannya, ia main memasukkan satu suapan nasi dan telur diatasnya. Ketika aku melihat kearah sumpitnya.. _Oh tuhan! Ciuman secara tidak langsung dan tidak disengaja! Ibu, tolong jangan marah padaku.._

"Bagaimana, enak?"

Aku mengunyah makanan itu dan menelannya, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya. "Enak. Kau membuat ini sendiri, 'kan? Memang ibumu kemana?"

"Ibuku.. Sudah lama pergi.." lalu ia menutupi matanya dengan poninya. Ditambah angin sepoi yang menambah efek kegalauan itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kuroro. Aku tidak sengaja maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, kau tidak tahu ini. Oh, Kurapika, apa bekalmu dibuatkan oleh ibumu?"

Aku menggangguk lesu. "I-iya, Kuroro."

"Begitu.. Apa suatu saat aku boleh mampir kerumahmu?"

"Boleh saja."

"Bena—"

Belum sempat Kuroro meneruskan kalimatnya, bel masuk sudah menyerobot duluan.

"Yasudahlah.. Kurasa sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kurapika, kau pulang kearah mana?"

"Kearah stasiun Kyoto. Kau?"

"Sama. Nanti, pulang sekolah, kita pulang bersama, ya. Oh. Apa kau naik kereta Kyoto juga?"

"Iya. Oh, Kuroro.. Aku akan masuk kelas dulu. Aku duluan!" aku berlari menjauh. Namun Kuroro sempat memanggilku.

"Kurapika! Akan kutunggu kau didepan gerbang!" katanya setengah berteriak.

-oOo-

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat, senpa— Kuroro.." kataku sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa kau berlari?"

"I-iya. A-aku berlari, tadi. Aku takut kau terlalu lama menunggu."

"Tidak apa, Kurapika. Ayo, kita pulang." Kuroro mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Dan aku menggangguk.

Diperjalanan, ia bertanya, apa rasanya masih mempunyai ibu. Dan ibu dan ibu. Ya, topik yang Kuroro dan aku obrolkan hanya tentang 'ibu'. Walau terkadang ayah juga. Ketika kami sampai di stasiun Kyoto, Kuroro membeli dua kartu kereta.

"Ini, aku beli kartu isi ulang. Kalau habis saldo, tinggal kau isi saja." lalu ia memberikan satu kartu itu kepadaku.

"Trims, Kuroro." lalu aku tersenyum dan masuk kedalam stasiun. Lalu aku duduk tepat disebelah Kuroro. "Hei,"

"Ya?"

"Kuroro, kufikir kau boleh bermain atau mampir kerumahku, boleh setiap hari Kamis dan Sabtu."

"Sungguh? Memang ibumu kemana?"

"Ia pergi bekerja. Nah, disisa hari yang lain, ia bekerja juga. Namun ia pulang lebih cepat 3 jam sebelum kita."

"Oh, hei.. Aku akan beli minuman."

"Oke."

_Apa ibu akan marah, kalau aku bilang aku tidak sengaja menghilangkan buku matematika? Andai ayah masih hidup.._ Tak terasa aku menangis. Menangis karena mengingat memori aku dan ayah.

Ingatanku melayang kemasa-masa ayah masih hidup dulu.

_"Ayah, apa aku boleh memiliki boneka beruang kecil itu?" rengek seorang gadis pirang kecil kepada ayahnya._

_Ayahnya tersenyum dan membalasnya. "Tentu."_

_-oOo-_

_"Ayah, bisa kau bantu aku mengerjakan pr ini? Aku tidak mengerti.."_

_"Sini, sayang. Ayah ajarkan."_

_Sampai ingatan dimana ayahnya berpesan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Nak, kau harus ingat. Walau kau seorang perempuan, hatimu harus sekuat baja. Walaupun tubuhmu tubuh perempuan yang rentan, tapi tubuhmu harus menjadi sekeras besi. Walau wajahmu cantik dan menawan, namun dibalik itu semua, kau harus bersikap dingin bila orang menyinggung sisi sensitifmu. Dan terakhir, walau suaramu indah semerdu burung yang berkicau dipagi hari, namun dibalik itu kau harus mempunyai suara tegas dan suara pemimpin. Maaf ayah tidak bisa membimbingmu lebih jauh, sayang. Oh, biar ayah lihat senyummu dan ayah ingin mengecup jidat mungilmu itu,"_

_Lalu sang anak mengabulkannya._

-oOo-

"Kurapika? Hei.. Kurapika!"

"I-iya?" aku mengedipkan mataku sebanyak dua kali. "Kuroro, kau sudah kembali. Kapan kau kembali?"

"Sedari tadi. Sampai minuman ini sudah tidak dingin lagi. Aku memperhatikan, kau tadi menangis.. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Me-menangis? Benarkah?"

"Iya, dan.."

"Oh, Kuroro. Ada sesuatu dipipimu.." lalu aku mengambil 'sesuatu' dari pipi Kuroro. "Oh, ternyata hanya bunga sakura.."

"Syukurlah. Aku kira apa. Hei, lihat.. Itu keretanya sudan datang." lalu kami menunggu kereta berhenti. Setelah kereta itu berhenti, kami menaikinya.

Didalam kereta, sangatlah sepi. "Kuroro,"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku pinjam bahumu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sangat mengantuk, Kuroro."

"Oh, oke, silahkan."

Lalu kepalaku aku tempelkan dibahu Kuroro dan aku tertidur.

-oOo-

_Kurapika.. Kurapika.. Bangun, kita sudah sampai. Kurapika.. Bangun! Apa kau harus aku cium dulu, baru kau bangun?_

Tak lama, aku membuka mataku dan mengangkat kepalaku dari bahu Kuroro. "Ma-maaf. Tadi kau bilang apa? Cium dul—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia menggandeng paksa aku keluar kereta. "Ayo, sudah malam!"

Lalu aku mengantri keluar dari stasiun. "Kuroro,"

"Hn?"

"Tidak. Oh, aku lapar. Kau mau makan dulu, tidak?"

"Tentu,"

Kami pergi ke toko bekal terdekat. "_Irashaimasen desu ta._" sapa seorang cashier man ketika melihat kami masuk. Kami pergi kebagian _easy bento_ dan mengambil dua buah. Lalu kami membayarnya kekasir. "Hanya ini saja?"

Kami menggangguk. "Totalnya, 2000 yen." lalu kami membayarnya dan pulang.

"Kuroro,"

"Apa?"

"Sampai sini saja. Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Trims."

Kuroro menahan tanganku. "Tunggu, tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian malam-malam."

"Lebih tidak baik lagi, seorang gadis berjalan dengan seorang pria malam-malam sambil berpegangan tangan!" balasku dengan nada yang agak mengejek.

"Tunjukkan saja dimana rumahmu, dan aku akan mengantarku. Jadi, setiap haru Kamis dan Sabtu, aku bisa mengunjungi rumahmu, bila aku mau.."

Aku menghela nafas. Sejujurnya, aku masih mengantuk karena dibangunkan seperti itu tadi. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi setelah itu, kau harus pulang. Mengerti?"

Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan hormat padaku. "Mengerti, nyonya!" lalu kami berjalan berdampingan dan sembari ketawa.

Lamanya kami berbincang, sehingga kami sampai di depan rumahku. "Kuroro, aku sudah sampai didepan rumah. Kau bole—"

"Aku akan mampir!"

"A-apa? Kau kan janji untuk segera pulang!"

"Tidak jadi. Aku akan mampir dulu."

Kami berdebat sangat lama. Sampai aku tak menyadari kalau ibuku sedari tadi memperhatikan kami. "Kurapika, kenapa kau diluar saja? Dan.. Temanmu, kenapa tidak ku ajak masuk?"

"Tapi, bu di—"

"Nak, ayo masuk dulu. Kau sudah repot-repot mengantar anakku pulang. Ayo, masuk dulu.."

"Te-terima kasih, tant—"

"Jangan panggil aku tante. Panggil saja aku ibu."

"I-iya, bu.."

"Ayo, masuk. Jangan lama-lama diluar. Nanti masuk angin." lalu ibu menyuruh aku dan Kuroro masuk.

Akhirnya, kami-pun masuk. Setelah aku duduk disofa, ternyata Kuroro duduk disebelahku. Juga, tiba-tiba ibu datang dan membawa dua gelas teh manis. "Ayo, diminum, nak." lalu ibu meletakkan kedua gelas itu didepan Kuroro dan aku. "Namamu siapa?"

"Kuroro ta— bu. Salam kenal." lalu orang disebelahku ini tersenyum kearah ibu.

"Kuroro.. Nama panjangmu?"

"Lucifer. Kuroro Lucifer."

"Hm.. Kuroro-kun, kau tipe orang yang tidak suka bicara dan dingin, ya?"

"Be-begitu lah, bu. Oh, apa ayah Kurapika ada?"

"Ayah Kurapika sudah tiada. Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu nama anakku? Apa kalian sudah kenalan?"

"Bisa dibil—"

"Hanya kebetulan, bu." dengan lancangnya, aku diserobot bicara oleh Kuroro.

"Kebetulnan? Mungkin itu takdir kalian."

_Takdir?_ Batinku bertanya dengan lirih. _Takdir?_ Batinku bertanya lagi.

"Kuroro, sekarang sudah malam dan larut. Besok juga hari Minggu. Kau bisa menginap disini."

"Trims, bu."

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menginap? Sejujurnya, aku khawatir jika kau pulang sekarang. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa."

"Ba-baiklah, aku fikir bijak jika aku meninap satu malam disini."

"Bijak? Huh!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kuroro menuju tembok dan melipat kedua tanganku didepan dadaku.

"Biar ibu tunjukkan kamarmu, Kuroro."

Aku membuka mataku dan aku tidak percaya. _Ibu seperti pemilik tempat penginapan dan ketadangan tamu istimewa saja.._

Lalu ibu berbalik dan menatapku. Tatapannya bisa diartikan sebagai, _**dia-memang-istimewa,-nak.**_

Dan, aku hanya terbelalak kaget.

-oOo-


End file.
